


The End of The Expensive Jacket Tour

by wolves_at_night



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_at_night/pseuds/wolves_at_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård will miss Vegard but he doesn't know how to show it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of The Expensive Jacket Tour

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write a second chapter where they have sexy time after the show but i havent gotten that far yet so heres this idk! ahhhh

It was their last show. They were tired but proud. They felt like rock stars, but everything eventually must end. It was time for them to get ready for IKMY, which they were excited for- but would miss the rock star life style. After every show Bård would go out and get shitfaced and Vegard would wait up for him to take care of him when he got back. Sometimes Vegard would go too, but mainly only to watch Bård. Not that he was Bård’s babysitter but he WAS his big brother, and he felt responsible for him … At least that’s what he told himself. To be honest, Vegard was jealous. Bård was Prince Charming; beautiful, blonde, social and charismatic. He was the life of the party and Vegard was just kind of there. But it wasn’t Bård he was really jealous of, it was the people who admired Bård, the people that Bård chose over Vegard. He knew he shouldn’t expect his little brother to want to hang out with his dorky big brother after having worked with him all day but it still hurt Vegard’s feelings. He wanted his brothers attention so badly. He felt Bård was the only one who truly understood him. Bård had promised it would be just them tonight to celebrate their success of the expensive jacket tour but also to say goodbye to that part of their life.   
"Last day for your infamous golden t shirt" Vegard says  
"What are you talking about!? I’m going to wear my FAMOUS golden t shirt everyday on the show!"  
"If you want to look like an idiot on tv that’s your problem!"  
"It’s not like we haven’t done that before!"  
They both laugh in accordance.  
Bård suddenly looked sad as he put on his shoes and tied his golden laces. He hoped Vegard wouldn’t notice, but the brothers knew each other too well.   
"Are you sad? It’s okay I know you are going to miss the attention and the fan girls and the rock star lifestyle but you can still shine on the show."  
"I know. I mean, it’s not that."  
"Well what is it then?"  
"I don’t know," Bård mumbled.  
"What?" Vegard said in a concerned voice.  
"I ….I … will miss …. you. " Bård said in his most shy and childish voice. He felt like a child saying those words again. He remembers saying them when Vegard left for his first day of school, when he left for the military, and now. He felt ashamed for some reason.   
"You’ll miss me? Well it’s not like we spend that much time together during this tour! You were always out getting drunk with your friends and letting me clean up your mess!"   
Vegard didn’t know how to handle this, Bård acting like a child again. He was flattered that Bård missed him but how could he miss him?! It’s his fault he never gave Vegard the time of day and ditched him at night for alcohol and admirers.   
"I’m sorry." Bård said hanging his head.  
Vegard felt his brotherly instincts kick in and felt the urge to hug Bård and tell him everything was okay, but it wasn’t. “Sorry doesn’t take back the time we missed Bård!”   
"I’ll make it up to you tonight I promise! I promise Vegard I’m so sorry I don’t know what got into me during this tour!"  
"The fame went to your head Prince Charming." Vegard said in a bitter voice.   
"I guess so" Bård said ashamed  
"Tonight." Vegard said in almost a commanding voice.   
"Yes. Bård said with pleading and sorry eyes."   
Vegard always fell for those god damn blue eyes. But so did everyone else. Bård always got what he wanted. But tonight Vegard was determined to get what he wanted. Vegard pat his brother on the back hoping to cheer him up a little. “Good luck tonight.” Vegard said  
"Yeah you too." Bård said still sounding ashamed.  
They parted ways to get dressed and warm up for the show. Vegard liked to relax and get in the zone. Bård liked to jump around, drink, and listen to music to get ready for the show. But he didn’t feel like drinking tonight. He kept thinking of Vegard. That was enough to make him feel drunk.


End file.
